I Dare You
by KayFine.140
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are playing 2 different games of dare, with friends who want them to get together, what do you think happens? Yaoi BOY/BOY! Don't like don't read!


2 different games of truth or dare. 7 friends who want to get their 2 other friends together. What will happen when they are working all together? What will the unexpecting boys do?

Discaimer: I would steal the idea -*glances over to angry mob of lawyers*- but I think some people would be a little upset.

* * *

"Truth," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Do you like Ino or Temari?" Naruto asked deviously.

Shikamaru turned pink, "Uh, I… I-I like them both, they're good friends."

"You know what he meant!" Sakura said, she had wanted to know too, Ino was practically dying to find out, as was Temari.

"I-I like… ummm… I-Ino," Shikamaru finished with really pink cheeks.

"Ha ha I KNEW IT!!" Naruto yelled out loudly causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked the timid girl.

"Uh, w-well, truth." Hinata said poking her two index fingers together.

"Are you and Kiba dating?" Shikamaru asked after he yawned.

Hinata turned scarlet as did Kiba, "Y-yes, h-how did y-you know?" Hinata asked.

"It's kind of obvious, even Naruto got it," Sakura stated simply.

Naruto nodded in agreement before Sakura's words sank in, "Hey, Sakura that's no fair. It's not my fault I don't pick up on things like that, that easily."

"K-" Hinata was cut off by a text that came into her cell, it said, "Go," that ment go on with the dare.

"N-Naruto, t-truth or dare?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Dare!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-I dare you to say y-yes if Sasuke asks you out on a date, and n-no b-backing out," Hinata stuttered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking confused, "Ok? He won't ask anyway."

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house…

"Truth or dare Sasuke," Ino asked.

"Dare," Sasuke said

Ino smirked, "I dare you to ask Naruto out, and if he says yes then you can't back out."

"Fine, he'll never say yes." Sasuke said.

'Oh, how wrong you are.' Thought Ino, Tenten, and Neji together.

"Oh, yeah, you have to do it now, call him," Tenten said.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said before he started to punch in numbers on his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," Sasuke said, not expecting the answer he got.

"F-fine, I-I'll go." Naruto stuttered and Sasuke who had been taking a drink of water, spat it out at Neji and started coughing.

"W-what?" Sasuke choked out.

"I said fine, tomorrow at 6:00 pm meet me at Ichiraku's," Naruto's voice said before he hung up.

Sasuke hung up and glared at his so-called friends.

"What the hell! You guys planned that didn't you?" The Uchiha accused.

"What gives you that idea?" Ino asked innocently.

"Hmmm… I don't know, maybe that text that Tenten sent wasn't just an innocent hello like you said," Sasuke glared was so dark that everyone in the room cringed, even the soaked Neji.

"I-it wasn't our idea! I swear," Tenten said.

"Whose idea was it?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"S-Sakura and Shikamaru's," Ino said

"Oh, they are so not going to live to next Tuesday," the raven-haired teen said darkly.

"I think that it will be a good thing for you two," Neji stated calmly while wringing out his wet, long, brown hair.

Everyone turned to him, 2 looks of surprise and 1 look that could pull off murder.

"Say that again," Sasuke spat out.

"N-never mind," Neji said, feeling very much like Hinata.

That's right. Nothing, Sasuke's glare seemed to say.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house…

"You guys planned that!!" Naruto wailed.

"Hahaha, geez, you shoulda seen the look on yer face, hahahaha!" Kiba burst out.

"Shut it, Kiba. Sakura, Hinata, Shika… how can you guys be so mean!!" Naruto practically shouted.

"It's not like you have many objections to it anyway. If you had your way, you would have been dating him by now," Sakura said smiling sweetly causing Naruto to blush deep crimson.

"L-let's get h-him r-ready tomorrow, w-we c-could help Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata added quickly when she saw that the blond was about to object.

"What's wrong with my jumpsuit?" Naruto whined, "It's not that bad."

"It is horrendous. You have got to pick a different colour," Shikamaru told him not caring about the pout that Naruto was displaying.

"It's not that bad, what's wrong with orange?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that we think Sasuke would appreciate a little less colour," Sakura said and then added, "It's not like it's gunna stay on all that long anyway." She winked and then laughed at Naruto's horrified expression.

"W-what?!" Naruto screeched, "You perverted woman, what have you done to the clean-minded Sakura?"

"I don't think that she was ever clean-minded," Kiba laughed as he dodged the punch that was aimed at his head.

"I'm going home!!" Naruto said while getting up.

"G'night!" Everyone yelled right before they heard a door slam closed.

***

'I can't believe that they thought that I'd take my clothes off in front of that bastard,' Naruto thought as he headed home and then he blushed.

As soon as he got to his apartment he looked around to try to find his pet fox, Kitsune, in the dark. Giving up on that, he simply flicked on the lights and found that she was in the middle of the floor sitting on someone's lap. Said person just smiled and waved.

"What do you want Sai? I thought I paid the rent already for this month." Naruto grumbled at the young man sitting quite comfortably in his living room.

"I know, is it so wrong for a landlord to come by to visit his tenant?" Sai asked innocently.

"Actually it is, the only reason tenants and landlords visit eachother is when one has to pay the other," Naruto huffed a sigh and went to his cupboard where he knew that there would be ramen stacked.

All of the sudden Naruto felt arms circle around his waist. He stiffened and then slowly turned around and said, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Something I should have done long ago," Sai said right before he kissed the smaller teen.

Naruto at first was shocked. And then, when his brain caught up to the reality of him kissing Sai, he fought back. This caused Sai to back off.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?!? Get out of my apartment!" Naruto bellowed loudly and angrily.

"Fine, see you next month," Sai said, waving and smiling like nothing had happened.

As Sai left Naruto touched his fingers to his lips and couldn't help but think that it was Sasuke who should have taken that kiss but quickly dismissed that thought, 'What the hell is wrong with me? I know that we're going on a date and everything, but it was just a dare, right?' and with that thought bouncing around in his head, Naruto showered, changed and went to bed.

***

The next morning Sasuke woke really early, even for him. He normally was up by 6:00 am but today he was up and dressed before 5:30 am. And when he had awoken he was presented with a very painful morning wood that was because of some unnecessarily hot dreams of a certain blond.

'What is wrong with me? I thought I was straight, so why was I having a wet dream about Naruto?' Sasuke thought, 'This must have to do with the dare. That's it, its got me momentarily confused, I'll be back in no time.' And with that thought in mind he went to make himself some breakfast.

Let's just say that the rest of the day was boring… shall we skip to just before the date? Yes I think we should… someone else thinks I should to… *glances at a very pissed Uchiha and a steaming mad blond* yes, me thinks me should do just that…

"Naruto!! That sooooo does not match, yellow and pink? Ewwwww," Sakura whined.

"Well, I don't want to wear pink, I am a guy you do realize? I think that I can still wear more manly colours, pink is definitely _not_ manly," Naruto said firmly while removing the pink dress shirt that Sakura had brought over.

"Why do you want to wear those silly yellow sunglasses? They are so childish," Sakura asked. Hinata (who was helping Sakura) nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to have some colour in this colourless outfit!" Naruto stated eyeing himself in the mirror. He wore black skinny jeans, a white, form-fitting, tee shirt and a black leather jacket. His outfit showed all of his finely-toned muscles and abs without him looking over-muscular and it showed off his _–ahem- _equipment quite nicely, "I look like one of those toy-boys that you two, Ino, Tenten, and Temari always look at."

"Y-you l-look h-h-hot," Hinata said looking him up and down before she left with her hand to her nose, undoubtedly having a nosebleed.

"Is she alright? We should go and check on her," Naruto said worriedly.

'Oh my God, does he not know the effect he has on people? Does he not know just how gorgeous he looks right now,' Sakura thought as she said, "Uh, no, she's fine. I'll check on her after you get your ass down to the restaurant. Sasuke's probably waiting!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the time, 5:57 pm.

"And whose fault was that," Naruto asked smirking.

"Never mind, just go," Sakura yelled before she took off in the direction of the bathroom to help Hinata with her nosebleed.

***

Sasuke had been sitting in the booth in the far back for a while, in fact he got here 20 minutes early, he tried to convince himself that it was because he had free time, but he knew it was because he could see the blond that much faster if he left earlier.

About 29 minutes later a familiar blond head of hair was seen above all the other heads.

'Finally, he's here. I'd better stand so he can see me in this crowd,' Sasuke thought before standing.

Naruto saw him and started walking in his direction, getting a lot of attention on the way. Sasuke saw this and decided that he didn't like it so he sent all who dared look at his dobe a special glare just for them, 'Wait, when did he become mine?' Sasuke brooded before he saw what the blond was wearing; now he knew why everyone was staring.

"Earth to teme, come in teme," Naruto said waving his hand in front of the practically drooling Sasuke, never mind, scratch that, he _was_ drooling, "Sasuke why are you drooling?" Naruto asked, oh so innocently while tilting his head to the side a bit.

That was almost enough to give Sasuke a nosebleed. "I wasn't drooling," Sasuke said, wiping away the evidence.

"Yeah, you were, and why is everyone staring at me?" Naruto asked looking around, "If you take a picture it will last longer!" He yelled at the entire restaurant as everyone was staring at him. Sasuke glared at everyone to move things along faster.

"You know, if I'd know that you were going to dress so, well, like that, I would have asked for a private booth," Sasuke smirked seeing the blush that appeared on the blonds face.

"For your information, Sakura and Hinata dressed me, they tried to put some pink thing on me but that was a step to far, I still have some pride this way," Naruto pouted cutely, Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Who dressed you? I know that you wouldn't dress yourself like that," Naruto nodded at the Uchiha's clothes.

Sasuke was wearing a black tee shirt that said kissable on the front in white, big, bubble lettering with big red lips on his stomach, tight blue jeans and, to cover up the monstrous excuse for a shirt, he had on a dark leather jacket.

"Ino, Tenten, and Temari got to me," Sasuke shrugged, "At least they didn't try to make me wear anything too colourful, aside from the shirt."

"Ha ha, kissable, huh? That is so damn funny," Naruto laughed loudly causing people to stare at the duo.

"Hn, shut up, do you want people to stare at you again, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Teme, stop calling me that! It's annoying." Naruto almost immediately said.

The waitress, who had been standing there for a few minutes was surprised when Sasuke finally noticed her and said, "Dobe, she's waiting for your order."

"I'll have… hmmm… how about some pork ramen? That sounds good. Yeah, pork ramen, please," Naruto grinned causing the already flustered waitress get even more flustered. She was used to good looking guys coming in, but not this hot.

"Y-yes, and you for, I mean for you?" She asked, mentally cursing herself for making a fool out of herself.

"I'll have some fried fish please." Sasuke said politely.

"A-alright, I'll b-be right back." She said before turning around and walking off.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and asked, "Was is just me or did she seem nervous?"

Sasuke looked at him funny for a few seconds, he shrugged as if to ask 'What?' and then the black-haired male said, "She probably isn't used to you walking in here with Sakura's sense of style on you, and me with Ino's sense of style on me."

"Huh? Oh, I get it now, duh," Naruto laughed quietly.

Dinner went on pretty much like this. And before they knew it supper was over.

"Hey, do you want to go watch a movie?" Sasuke asked.

"H-huh? Uh… sure, why not," Naruto replied.

"Which one?" The famous Uchiha asked.

"How about, 'Love Happens'? Sakura said it's a good movie, she said that I would really like it," The blond haired teen answered back.

"Umm, sure, let's take my car, it's closer than yours." Sasuke added when he saw his date was about to object.

"Fine, what ever." And with that Naruto stalked off towards a random car.

"It's this one, dobe," Sasuke said, turning in the opposite direction as the blue-eyed male.

"Teme, I knew that, I was just testing you," Naruto declared rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hn," Was the Uchiha's reply.

***

"You're such a sap," Sasuke teased when he turned to see the dobe's blue eyes all teared up.

"Shut up, this is a good movie," Naruto said, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands angrily.

When the movie ended, Sasuke drove Naruto home and walked him to the door.

"G'night, S'suke," Naruto said, unlocking his door, then he froze in surprise when 2 long, thin, pale arms snaked their way around his waist and he felt Sasuke's breath ghosting over his right ear.

"Turn around," Sasuke ordered, Naruto, not knowing what the taller male had in mind complied to his request and then his eyes went really wide.

His only thought was, 'Sasuke… me… mouth… kissing… What the hell?!' and then he began to struggle.

When he finally broke free he huffed out, "Wha-what was that?" His face was still red. And Sasuke was still holding him tightly.

"A kiss, what did it seem like," Sasuke asked, teasing slightly.

"U-ummm, I thought that this was just a dare… Why would you do that for a dare?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused licking his lips, still tasting the blond, "That wasn't a dare, I did that on my own free will," He said finally. He still couldn't believe how dense Naruto was, "I have kind of, well… l-liked you for a while now, and well," Sasuke shrugged helplessly, letting go of Naruto so he could be free to run and hide if he felt the need, 'I hope he won't though.'

"S-Sasuke, are you telling me the truth?" Naruto asked shyly, and when Sasuke nodded he continued, "That's great!"

Sasuke looked at him with his mouth hanging open, he couldn't help it, Naruto had surprised him, yet again. And he was even more surprised when Naruto kissed him. Of course he kissed back and soon they were in a steamy make out session.

Somehow they ended up in the apartment that Naruto had been living in with his guardian, who was at his boyfriend's house for the night, and on the floor.

"N-Naruto, how far are we g-going to g-go?" Sasuke panted out when they took a breathing break from a kiss.

"A-as far as w-we want," Naruto replied right before his lips were claimed once again by a pair of thin ones.

* * *

Yeah, this came to me in a random ass idea while I was playing truth or dare with my friends, I had to wait a little before I could publish it, but it turned out pretty well, don't you think? R&R fleames welcomed!


End file.
